<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>代糖 by ilovehandsomejake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951729">代糖</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehandsomejake/pseuds/ilovehandsomejake'>ilovehandsomejake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Borderlands (Video Games), Justice League - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehandsomejake/pseuds/ilovehandsomejake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>失忆的蝙蝠遇上了刚刚失去天使的帅哥杰克，后者救了他，给了他新的名字“拉克”</p><p>而与此同时，正义联盟和布鲁斯韦恩新晋的恋人——英勇无畏的绿灯侠正在赶往潘多拉实施援救计划的路上。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, Handsome Jack/Batman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>这本该是一次再普通不过的任务</strong>。</p><p> </p><p>哈尔扯开蝙蝠翼上的金属板，拨开那些噼啪作响的断裂电线，想着，事情是怎么变成这样的？。</p><p> </p><p>这甚至都不是一次艰苦的战斗，哈尔试过和这些有着细长脑袋的家伙谈谈，或许又是一群迷路的太空旅客，可灯戒无法翻译它们的叫声。</p><p> </p><p>火星猎人为他们调配了足够的人手，按以往的经验应该足够解决——事实也正是如此，一切都进行得轻松而惬意，很久没聚在一起出任务的七巨头还有空在公共频道里叙叙旧。</p><p> </p><p>血腥味愈来愈浓郁，哈尔撕开最后一片金属，空空如也的座椅躺在变形的驾驶舱里，皮质坐垫上的血泊上漂浮着披风的残片。</p><p> </p><p>“你对他做了什么？”超人在他身后怒吼，氪星人单手扼住那怪物，双眼隐约亮起红光。</p><p> </p><p>它并不显眼，谁能从一群苍蝇里找出多了四只翅膀的那一只呢？但就是这个家伙冲破了超人和神奇女侠的封锁，举枪刺进漆黑的蝙蝠翼——蝙蝠侠甚至都没得及按下弹射的按钮。</p><p> </p><p>那怪物动弹不得，除了微微颤抖的口器，它和尸体没什么区别。</p><p> </p><p>“让我来，超人”神奇女侠取下腰间的套索，一手按上耳麦“火星猎人，尽快过来，我们需要你的帮助。”</p><p> </p><p>套索灼灼发亮，深深地勒进怪物坚硬的外皮，后者细长的眼柄被挤出眼眶，甲壳类般的黑色眼珠凸出，由几根细长触手组成的口器无力地颤抖，滴下浑浊腥臭的体液。</p><p> </p><p>“戴安娜”闪电侠犹豫着开口“<strong>它看起来快死了</strong>。”</p><p> </p><p>神奇女侠充耳不闻，套索又在手上绕了一圈，“你对他做了什么？！”她厉声喝问。</p><p> </p><p>“应许之地。”紧急传送过来的火星人按住女神紧绷的手“蝙蝠侠还活着。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>蝙蝠侠最先感觉到的是疼痛。</strong>
</p><p>他受过的严苛训练让他比常人更能忍耐——或者说是忽略肉体上的负面感受，但现在他的每一根神经都在失控地尖叫，上一次被疼痛折磨得无法思考是在什么时候？他回忆起橙花的香气，在深沉的黑暗里，导师那憔悴而安详的面容注视着他，苍白的嘴唇一张一合，不待他辨认出什么，很快地涌出大股粘稠漆黑的血液来，将一切吞没在毫无意义的杂音里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“父亲的头盔会传输影像！灯侠！用你的戒指，应该还能接收到信号！”罗宾的声音在频道骤然炸响，“别像个傻瓜一样愣着！信号源我已经传输给你了！快！”</p><p> </p><p>哈尔来不及埋怨老蝙蝠对他跟班的纵容，灯戒已经在空中投射出了画面。</p><p> </p><p>那是个年轻的女孩儿，头发剃去一边，花纹繁复的纹身在赤裸的手臂上肆意蔓延，身后一对纤巧的光翼微微颤动，她双目紧闭，面容安详，静静地漂浮在半空，像是在沉睡。</p><p> </p><p>屏幕轻微地左右晃动着，静止了片刻，接着出现了一只手，谨慎地碰了碰她。随着睫毛一颤，她缓缓睁开了眼，没有瞳孔，没有虹膜，只有纯粹的光。</p><p> </p><p>似乎是被吓到，那只手迅速缩了回来，但她却伸手握住伤痕累累的手掌，贴在了自己脸颊上，微微歪着头，依恋地偎着，下一秒，以两人的接触为始，她的肉体片片崩解，闪耀的粉尘尽数涌向屏幕，视角剧烈地晃动着——它的主人正在奋力挣扎。</p><p> </p><p>整个过程持续了两分钟，等到画面终于稳定下来，女孩已经完全消失，一双棕色的帆布鞋取而代之，它的主人蹲了下来，单手托起镜头——那本该是张瘦削，英俊的脸庞，此时却显得阴郁而暴躁。他眉头紧锁，异色双眸里酝酿着一场风暴。</p><p> </p><p>那怪物突然激动起来，口器里发出急促尖锐的嘶嘶声， 残破的翅膀拼命鼓动着，朝着屏幕的方向猛冲，措手不及下女神被拉了个踉跄。</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>恶魔，刽子手，疯子，独裁者。</strong>”荣恩低喃。</p><p> </p><p>那男人说了些什么，但信号并不能传递声音，众人只能看见他逐渐不耐烦的神色，镜头晃动起来，随着一下轻微的颤动，头盔被他卸了下来。</p><p> </p><p>男人的脸骤然凑近，在巨大的屏幕的上显得格外具有压迫力，闪电侠忍不住往后躲了躲。他露出森白的牙齿，灿烂的笑容宛如好莱坞巨星。</p><p> </p><p>通讯中断。</p><p> </p><p>“还愣着干什么？这里有个可怜人需要帮助，快把他送到医疗室去！老天，非要什么事情都要我亲自动手吗？”</p><p>“魔女？可他是个.....让我看看.....没错，这家伙百分之百是个男人。”</p><p>“是天使，一定是天使，她明白她错了，<strong>所以留了下来</strong>。她知道我总会原谅她的.....”</p><p>透过营养液舱，杰克注视着那个陌生人，脸不错，他暗自思忖着，不管怎么说，天使的品味毋庸置疑，当然，还是他教得好。</p><p> </p><p>“正义联盟?听起来就像是一群爱显摆的伪君子。”杰克转动着指尖的蝙蝠镖“真正的英雄——你知道，就像我，是不会整天把正义挂在嘴上的。有句话怎么说的来着，“说得越多，做的越少。”</p><p> </p><p>“要么整个宇宙都被骗了，要么他们确实打败过达克赛德”秘书小姐从善如流“不过我相信您有办法对付他们。”</p><p> </p><p>杰克斜睨她一眼，背过身去“我可是个守法遵纪的好公民，“英雄”可没理由找我的麻烦。”</p><p> </p><p>她识趣地没有接话，默默地转身离开。电力驱动的金属门像两排饥饿的牙齿狠狠咬合。</p><p> </p><p>“蝙蝠侠，这甚至都不是个名字，只能算个称号。”杰克站起身，走到巨大的玻璃幕墙前，潘多拉沉默地在他脚下转动。“就和我一样，聪明的家伙，尽管这个蝙蝠侠听起来可比帅哥杰克蠢上，嗯，差不多一万倍。”</p><p> </p><p>星球表面密布着涡旋状的瑰丽花纹，看久了错觉灵魂都会被那诡异的引力拉扯出躯壳，这不是什么夸张的说法，太阳神号之前发生过数十起离奇的自杀事件，倒不是死法有什么古怪——都是吞枪啦，上吊啦，割腕之类的老把戏，而是这些人毫无自杀的理由，他们有的是经过刚刚经过严酷选拔好不容易才进入公司的新员工，有的是即将退休迈向自由生活的老人，甚至还有杰克的前前任秘书——金发碧眼的性感尤物，杰克还记得她侧身坐在办公桌上俯下身和他接吻的样子。她的尸体被发现的时候，喉咙上的豁口是所有伤痕中最微不足道的。从那以后，杰克打着防御的名号给太阳神重建了一层装甲，而他的办公室成为了整个空间站唯一能直接看到潘多拉的地方。</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>我不怕你。</strong>”杰克喃喃自语“我可不是那些意志薄弱的蠢货，”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 往事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“该起床了。”</p><p>“再让我睡五分钟....阿尔....”</p><p>他迷迷糊糊地应着，那个名字却在他舌尖打着转，怎么也说不出口，谁，是谁在叫他？</p><p> “早饭要凉了”</p><p>声音近了一点，他不由自主地稍稍睁开眼，这个动作好像牵动了什么神经似得，他脑袋轰的一响，疼得他赶紧合上眼皮。</p><p>“来，慢慢坐起来。”一只有力的手环抱着他的肩膀，把他瘫软的身体往堆起的松软枕头上推。</p><p>“别…别碰我。”他咕哝着，每说一个字脑袋里就跟针扎般疼痛。</p><p>“乖，乖。”那个人很有耐心，“你睡得够久了。”</p><p>他使劲睁开粘得牢牢的眼皮，干涩的眼球一接触到空气就迅速分泌出泪水来，模糊一片。</p><p>“别太兴奋了。”那团影子亲昵地揉揉他的头发，“之后你想看多久就给你看多久，现在先把眼睛闭上，我们得收拾一下你的仪表。”伴随着水声，一方热气腾腾的毛巾盖在了他脸上，在蒸汽的熨烫下，脑壳深处的裂痛似乎也减轻了些许。</p><p>“等你洗漱好，”那人力道不算轻地用毛巾揉他的脸，“就穿上衣服去吃早餐，我给你准备了一套制服，你一定会爱死它的。”</p><p>“Tata~”一面镜子摆在了他面前，他愣愣地盯着好一会，才反应过来那个胡子拉碴，双眼充血，毛发四翘的男孩是自己。</p><p>“我看看，还缺点什么….”后颈传来一阵柔和的震动——他正靠在陌生人的胸口，而后者腾出一只手梳理他蓬松的头发，修剪得十分圆钝的指甲缓缓划过头皮，激起一阵战栗。</p><p>“恩哼~”那人吹了声口哨，“这个发型才像样嘛。”</p><p>“你…”</p><p>“嘘，先什么都别说”他又被放回到了枕头上，“你现在需要的是一顿大餐和镇痛药”他终于看清了陌生人的模样——鬓角半白，面容英俊，一蓝一绿两只亮晶晶的眼眸正温和地注视着他“等你恢复了精神，你想知道什么我都会告诉你。”</p><p> </p><p>“这家伙还是什么都不肯说？”绿灯落在火星猎人身边，意有所指地戳戳囚室的玻璃。</p><p>那生物用残破的翅膀裹住自己，节肢蜷缩，无声无息地躺在地板上，“这似乎是一种自愈方式，它伤得太重了。”火猎的形体飘忽不定，他在努力模拟这种生物，但每次都在即将成型的一刻失败。</p><p>绿灯能量透过细小的气孔，化作一根手指轻轻碰了碰了怪物，后者宛如一只被蛀空的死虫，轻飘飘地滚进了角落。</p><p>“这些家伙的单体作战能力和类魔不相上下。”绿灯索性拟化出一只手捏着虫壳送到眼前观察“为什么它们要畏惧一个普通人类？”</p><p>“它们不是在害怕帅哥杰克。”荣恩的声音直接在绿灯脑中响起——鉴于他现在并没有可以发声的器官。“它们是在害怕蝙蝠侠受到伤害。”</p><p>“我还以为它们想杀了他”</p><p>“不，蝙蝠侠对他们来说有着特殊的意义，他是开启秘藏的钥匙。”荣恩终于放弃了尝试，重新使用起人类的外表来，“也就是所谓的应许之地。”</p><p>“潘多拉可不是什么奶与蜜之地。那个鬼地方葬送了两名绿灯侠。”</p><p>“你和蝙蝠侠…”荣恩瞥见绿灯侠攥紧的拳头，，犹豫着拍了拍队友的肩膀“他会没事的。”</p><p>绿灯侠转过头朝他勉强地笑了笑，“我知道”，随即逃似离开了狭小的囚室。荣恩把视线重新移回到一动不动的虫茧上。</p><p>那不过是布鲁斯韦恩中等糟糕的一天，没人死亡，没人受伤，也没有任何需要蝙蝠侠的紧急事务。哥谭比隔壁的大都会还要平静，酒会上点缀着鲜花和气球，最新款的跑车停在外面，屁股后面拖着十几串易拉罐。</p><p>只不过，在婚礼上，新娘没有露面。</p><p>毗邻海洋给哥谭带来了世界上最繁忙的港口和无论在何时含水量都不会低于80%的空气，这意味着在哥谭你只能见到两种天气——连绵阴雨抑或漫天浓雾，而后者在和工业化带来的粉尘混合后变成了更加致密苦涩的胶体。在黄昏，空气格外污浊，昏黄的天空下降到了地面，淹没了低矮的公寓。只有那些最高的建筑，才能凭着尖峭的哥特式屋顶冲破令人窒息的灰霾。</p><p>而我们的新郎在最高的那一座上，西装笔挺，胸口的鲜花仍散发着香气。年迈的管家站在他身后，弯曲的胳膊上搭着一方餐巾。</p><p>“也许是有什么事情耽误了….”老管家的声音被屋顶的风扯得支离破碎，他枯瘦的身体像船桅一般立着，洁白的餐巾猎猎作响。</p><p>新郎紧抿着嘴，他俯视着脚下翻滚沸腾的云翳，地面离他有2400英尺，云把一切都变成了一张巨大柔软的弹床，蝙蝠侠能用他的强化斗篷在上面滑翔好几个钟头，但新郎只有昂贵的漂亮礼服——再显他那些完美的肌肉线条也不行。</p><p>“不，她不会来了。”</p><p>他扯下领结，向前一跃，朝着天空坠去。</p><p>韦恩塔，就像所有乏味的现代建筑一样，使用玻璃装饰它的外墙，这种脆得和冰一样的材料在地震的时候能把你从头到脚整个埋起来，但它们该死地明亮和光滑，即使在不断的加速坠落过程中，也能清清楚楚反射出你脸上的每一根汗毛，每一滴转瞬即逝的泪水。</p><p>没入云层的那一瞬间，他的手指碰到了钩爪发射器，但在按下扳机前，有一道光接住了他。</p><p>那是张双人水床，弹性绝佳，他几乎碰到了一栋公寓的天台才被高高抛起，没等失重感带来的眩晕感缓解，一只巨大的绿色毛绒熊抱住了他。</p><p>“我先假设你只是个蹦极爱好者。”身披绿色战衣的超级英雄漂浮在半空，举着一只手——那只熊的尾巴连在闪闪发亮的戒指上。</p><p>要是超人，大概只会把他送回韦恩庄园再说两句宽慰的话，要是神奇女侠，她会质问为何如此不珍惜自己的性命，而小红人会给他裹一条安慰毛毯，带他去另外一个时区看看日出，而绿灯侠，这家伙在他头顶浮着，桃心形状的面具皱着眉——鬼知道那是什么材质。而巨大的绒毛熊摸索他的脚踝上有没有所谓的“隐形的绳子”</p><p>凡是和绿灯侠战斗过的人都知道，意志之光坚不可摧，那轻飘飘的玩意硬度赶得上最强韧的合金，至于温度，现在，布鲁斯可以很明白的告诉你，比阳光还要滚烫。</p><p>“放开我。”他被熊爪按在圆滚滚的毛绒肚子上，半个身子没入果冻似的意志之光，像是被粘鼠板黏住的小兽般挣扎着“放开我！”</p><p>“老实说，你需要喝一杯。”灯侠抱着胳膊，向下飘了飘，鼻尖对鼻尖地看了看他的眼睛，“没错，你绝对需要来一场大醉。”</p><p>布鲁斯彻底被套在绿灯侠特制的毛绒玩偶服里，他的脸从熊大张的嘴巴里露出来——这是他唯一一点没有被裹起来的皮肤了。哥谭首富面色潮红，咬牙切齿，“你他妈到底想干什么？”</p><p>“放松点，spooky。”意志之光化成一只巨手，伸出食指，顶在布鲁斯皱成一团的眉头上，把他最后一点抗议按进了玩偶服里。“有家很棒的酒吧还没有关门，在哪儿没有生物会认出来我们的身份，我可以向你保证只会有我们两个人类。”</p><p>夜幕低垂，在蓝灰色的天空下，绿灯能量像流星一般，朝着月亮拖出长长的亮丽尾焰。</p><p>在超光速飞行中不要去看窗外，这是哈尔乔丹在绿灯军团的驾驶课上学到的第一件事。这种时候你就是那只该死的被关在箱子里的猫，在生和死的两极之间不断颠簸，任何形式的观察都是一次掷骰，决定你下一刻是死亡还是再生。</p><p>但只要降下舷窗上的合金板，或者干脆闭上眼睛，把一切都交给某种你搞不懂，或许永远也搞不懂的力量——法则，随便你怎么叫，你就会完好无损，平安无事。就像父亲把小孩子抛向空中一样，婴儿会咯咯大笑，因为他知道自己会被接住，跌在地上的念头甚至来不及钻进他发育不完全的大脑。</p><p>做超级英雄也差不多，蝙蝠侠曾嘲笑过他的想法幼稚，他列举出绿灯军团的伤亡率，把联盟的医疗和抚恤支出投影在外星旅馆污迹斑斑的天花板上，告诉他这种轻浮的想法绝对会在战斗中要了他的命。而灯侠懒洋洋地枕着胳膊，朝只围了一条毯子的大蝙蝠吹口哨“多谢关心，spooky。”</p><p>“不过你得承认我说的实话，你自己就是活生生的例子。”能量随着灯侠的意志托起半裸的男人，“想想你遭遇了多少危险，想想我们曾经必须面对的那些恶棍，而你现在还站在这里。”</p><p>哥谭首富坐在巨大的绿色手掌上，抱着食指以保持平衡“接住我的是超人，神奇女侠，火星猎人，还有蝙蝠翼。”黑色的毯子摇摇欲坠，灯侠坏心眼地分开手指，而下一个瞬间蝙蝠就灵巧地跳到了床上。湿漉漉的黑发随着惯性甩了他一脸水珠。</p><p>“你似乎漏了一个人。”灯侠不满地抹抹脸，须后水清新的气味直往他鼻子里钻。</p><p>“首先我有钩爪发射器，其次我完全可以起诉你绑架。”</p><p>“嘿！至少我们玩得很开心！”</p><p>“如果你觉得呕吐物淋浴很有趣，我尊重你的喜好”</p><p> “这不是洗干净了吗，我已经想好第二轮去哪家酒馆了。”</p><p>“把你的制服穿上，我们该回去了。”</p><p>“这个星球的两个种族在停战和谈，恒星日过完三分之二隘口就会关闭。”</p><p>“英勇无畏的绿灯侠可不会被区区一个隘口阻挡吧？”水珠一滴一滴砸在灯侠脸上，再顺着他的眼角流下，洇湿一小片枕巾，而他睁着眼，在蓝色的海浪中看见了自己变形的倒影。</p><p>“我还以为你是个连红灯都不会闯的乖宝宝。”他咳了一声，移开视线，捋捋半干不湿的头发，重新摆出一副游刃有余的样子。</p><p>“我每晚都闯进别人家里，殴打罪犯，安装窃听。”蝙蝠露出了今天的第一个笑容，“相信我，比起捉拿罪犯，哥谭的警察对怎么抓住蝙蝠侠更感兴趣。”</p><p>他一直知道布鲁斯韦恩的外号是哥谭甜心，但他现在才明白布鲁西宝贝是靠着什么挤掉了兔女郎登上花花公子的封面。</p><p>“关口…..”灯侠的舌头肯定被DEXTER那只该死的猫偷走了，他磕磕巴巴，勉勉强强地说“是黄色的…..”</p><p>“穿上衣服。”胸前一轻，蝙蝠弯腰把被廉价烘干机揉的惨不忍睹的三件套拉出来，胡乱一套。缩水的衬衫连扣子都合不上，敞着一小块光润的皮肤。“我想这城里不止一家酒馆吧？”蝙蝠侠，不，布鲁西宝贝把湿乎乎的飞行员夹克扔向他的脸“动作快点，天才，刚才谁喊着要来第二轮的。</p><p>哈尔拉下蒙在头上的毯子，映入眼底的只有灰白的天花板。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 月夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在天使还离不开母亲的时候，她是个真正的魔女，不仅仅指她还未曾展露的能力，还有每隔两个小时不分昼夜的哭闹。杰克只好用双倍加班换来妻子的假期，虽然被上司臭骂了一顿，但这也比每每回到家看见躺在湿透的尿布里哭得失去力气嘴唇发白的天使强得多。</p><p>至于请人来照顾——外面只有一大群整天喊着“我要吃了你的宝宝”的疯子。</p><p>那段时间实在算不得什么美好的回忆，在狭小的隔间里对着电脑一坐大半天，刻薄又嘴毒的上司没事就要用echo骂他几句，威胁迟早要开掉他。聒噪的小吵闹源源不断地送来新的工作，深夜下班的时候不在路上顺手杀掉几个见到的土匪他就没自信能用笑容去面对担忧的妻子。</p><p>但是回到家的时候，在亲吻过妻子，用洗去血污的手抱起天使的那一刻，所有的烦恼都暂时地消散了。妻子趴在他的肩头，纤细的手指轻轻按揉着他酸胀的太阳穴，而吃饱喝足的天使朝他甜甜地笑，伸出胖乎乎的小手抓住他逗弄她的食指。</p><p>而后来的事，帅哥杰克尽量不去想。</p><p>太阳神号总是不分昼夜，机器人大军不需要休息，密藏钥匙需要镒矿充能，所有资源和人力都被最大限度地调动起来，杰克的echo总是挤满了请求指示的通讯，当然，还有他一时兴起黑进那几个密藏猎人echo的几个小后门，但这些都是在妮莎和天使死之前的情况了。</p><p>杰克躺在床上，枕头上还留着妮莎身上的香味——由血，硝烟和玫瑰香水调和的气味，她总是在晚上绕过安保，用一个湿润绵长的亲吻唤醒他，然后他们会把床，沙发，地毯甚至是办公桌弄的一团糟。而等到潘多拉从幕窗消失的时候，他去厨房煎两个金黄的拉克蛋，给已经穿好衣服的她煮一杯不加糖的特浓的咖啡，她打着呵欠一口灌完，在他的面具上落下一个鲜红的唇印，再匆匆赶回林克伍德。</p><p>他在黑暗中睁大双眼，起身披上睡袍，朝着新“天使”的房间走去。</p><p>门打开的一瞬间，淡蓝色的光芒撒了满地，拉克在一堆昂贵的织物里颤抖着，他的纹身灼灼发亮，像是有生命一般明灭闪烁。</p><p>“拉克，”杰克轻声叫着自己赋予新天使的名字，他解开少年身上的病号服，手指沿着发烫的纹身滑动。</p><p>拉克猛地抓住了他的手，扭过头来用浸满泪水的蓝色双眸盯着他“我，我的记忆，我不能忘掉，忘掉，我的名字是….”</p><p>“你只是需要一点能量，以前这种情况也发生过，你还记得吗？”杰克轻而易举地抽回手，他打开医疗柜，从一排排吸满浓缩镒的针筒中挑出一支。 </p><p>“你在骗我，”拉克说“你对我做了什么？”</p><p>“甜心，你真是烧糊涂了。”杰克推推芯杆，锋利的针尖淌下一颗浓紫色的液滴。“我在帮你呀。”</p><p>“你要干什么？”拉克问，他努力地朝远离杰克的方向蠕动。</p><p>“乖，乖，听话。”杰克咬着针管，口齿含糊，捉住住少年纤细的脚踝把他拉回身前。他扯过拉克扒住床沿的手，紧接着是另一只，粗暴地缠上拧成一股的病号服。他掐住拉克的脖子，熟门熟路地揭开仿生皮肤，将针尖插进固定在脊椎上的金属接口里。镒液沿着青色的血管爬满了少年伤痕累累的胸膛，蜿蜒盘结，朝着纹身迅速流淌。</p><p>拉克高高弓起身体，从喉咙里发出——如果你朝一只猫身上泼一壶开水，它会嚎叫的大概就是这种声音。那些明亮得刺眼的纹身发出滋滋的声响，房间里充满了蛋白质燃烧的臭味。</p><p>“你不会有事的，不过这张床算是毁啦。”杰克抚摸着他汗湿的黑发，替他擦去脸上的汗水和泪水，“爹地在这里，你会好起来的。”</p><p>少年蜷缩在他怀里，没有对他的话表示任何异议。在最后一丝光芒褪去之后，他的皮肤光滑完美得宛如刚出生的婴儿。</p><p>莉莉丝已经记不起自己被关了多久了。</p><p>杰克本应该在这里，随便把手边能碰到的一切东西刺进她的身体。</p><p>哈，她一定要亲手结果了那狗娘养的，她早就该这么做了，在秘藏里她就该打碎那颗洋洋得意的脑袋，或者更早，当罗兰还能和她一起跳舞的时候。</p><p>罗兰，他竟敢把罗兰从她身边夺走！</p><p>魔女嘶嘶地喘着气，胸前插着一片肮脏的金属锐片，裂开的伤口处隐约能看见膨胀流血的粉红器官。汽化的镒元素钻进肺管，脆弱的器官被高温和有毒物质不断侵蚀，又被充沛的能量治愈，疼痛和细胞再生的麻痒剥夺了莉莉丝的思考能力，她的双眼燃着紫色的火焰，而她所能看见的就只有罗兰在她面前倒下的样子。</p><p>哈，哈，至少天使死在她手里，虽然她很怀疑杰克对于自己的女儿到底存有几分真情。</p><p>但这还不够，她要杀了他，毁了他的公司，击落太阳神号，要他在这个世界上留下的一切痕迹都被抹掉，可如果有机会，她宁愿牺牲一切让罗兰回来。</p><p>传送机的嗡嗡声打断了她的思绪，脚步声由远及近，她数着来人的距离，预备啐他一脸口水和咒骂。</p><p>“这些土匪的生命力比鼠螂还顽强。”杰克把已经开始生锈的合金片拔出来，伤口喷涌出一股暗红的温暖血液。</p><p>“你看，”杰克朝那个面生的年轻人扬扬下巴，他撕开莉莉丝的皮夹克，把飞速愈合的暗红裂口暴露在空气中。“只要给她供应镒元素，就算把头砍下来也没关系。”</p><p>那穿着亥伯龙鲜亮制服的年轻人只瞥了一眼就偏过脸，他面无表情，蔚蓝的眼睛仿佛坚硬的宝石“我也会这样吗？“</p><p>杰克微笑着，亲昵地拍拍他的肩膀，“只要你听话就不会，拉克。 “</p><p>被称为拉克的年轻人沉静地点头，似乎丝毫没察觉面前这位总裁话里隐含的威胁意味。他绕着还没从剧痛中找回理智的莉莉丝走了一圈，目光定格在她头顶不断转动的圆柱形石块上。</p><p>“我可以给钥匙充能，比她更快。“拉克把手伸进飞速上升的镒元素中，莹莹的蓝色流光透过厚实的布料，在他右臂上勾勒出复杂的图案。</p><p>”她很痛，又很抗拒。“一束紫色能量流从他手心飞向钥匙，那石块一时间光芒大盛，宛如被抽打的陀螺般飞速旋转起来。</p><p>杰克掂量着手里还在滴血的金属片，他的面具终于显现了一点和真正人皮不同的特点，而他的声音褪去了惯常的甜蜜和揶揄，一字一字地敲在地上。</p><p>“你可怜她？”</p><p>拉克不为所动，他收回手，转过头去直视杰克的眼睛。</p><p>“要是你想快点打开密藏，就不该毫无意义地折磨她。”</p><p>杰克看着拉克，看着他明亮的眼睛和挺拔的躯体，突然失笑出声。他笑得弯下腰去，手里的金属片也坠在地上。好半天他才勉强直起身子，一边抹去眼角笑出来的眼泪一边揽住拉克的肩膀，把他带到莉莉丝面前。他轻轻踢了踢脚下的输送开关，镒元素以十倍的速度加快了输送，莉莉丝低垂的头猛然抬起，向后弯折到能使脊椎断裂的地步，而从她的嘴里爆发出一道几乎令人无法直视的能量光柱，钥匙发出刺耳的嗡嗡声，卷成一道小小的紫色漩涡。</p><p>“这才是最快的办法，孩子。“杰克低低地笑着，”钥匙充完能她就会死掉，高效又干净。但我不这么做，因为我是个英雄，英雄怀有仁慈之心。“他语调一转，脚尖一拨把开关调到了最小，”而这些毫无信仰的坏人…..“</p><p>话音刚落，压力骤然减轻的莉莉丝就已经冲到了两人面前，她的嘴角绽裂，流下歪斜的两道血迹，双眸已经化为纯粹的紫色漩涡。拉克抬手制造出一道屏障，然而莉莉丝根本没有机会碰到它——她依旧被项圈牢牢束缚着，无论再怎么努力都无法再前进分毫。但这并不妨碍她把所有能想到的恶毒词汇和诅咒都倾在杰克头上。</p><p>而杰克，他挡在拉克面前，嘴角带着一抹嘲讽的浅笑“他们只会仇恨。“</p><p>话毕，他抽出腰间配着的匕首，捅进莉莉丝的嘴里，把所有音节都搅合成模糊的血肉和掉落的牙齿。拉克默默把输送功率调回正常，让能量流把莉莉丝拉回半空，他注视着杰克用衣角揩干净刀刃上的血液，突兀地开口发问。</p><p>“她对你做了什么？”</p><p>杰克顿了一顿，随即轻快又自然地开口，简直像在说自己得过什么奖项似的。</p><p>“哦没什么啦，就是抢了月球上的密藏钥匙，毁了我的脸，杀了我的部下，女朋友和…..女儿什么的，老一套，你懂的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>